What Ghost Mufasa should have said to Simba
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: A Lion King parody. It's all in the title. Now with three added bonuses "Interview with Simba!" , "Simba confronts Scar alternative!" and "Behind the Timon and Pumbaa spin off!"
1. Chapter 1

**What Ghost Mufasa should have said to Simba**

Rafiki motioned to adult Simba near some reeds.

"Shhh" he said. He parted the reeds and pointed past them with his staff.

"Look down there." He said and pointed to the water.

Simba quietly and carefully works his way out. He looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at.

"That's not my father. That's just my reflection." He replied disappointed.

"Noo. Look ... harder."

Rafiki motioned over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Simba's reflection; they resolve into Mufasa's face. There is a deep rumbling noise.

"You see ... he lives in _you_."

Simba is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of Mufasa is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence.

"Simba….." The ghost Mufasa said to Simba quietly at first.

"Father?" Simba said in awe.

"Simba, you have forgotten me."

"No. How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king."

Simba's face was bathed in the golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The image of Mufasa started to fade….

"Father!" Simba started to chase the fading image. "No! Don't leave me!"

Mufasa then reappeared again quickly. "Oh….and one more thing you should probably know. Scar was the one who killed me. He threw me back into the stampede."

Simba then went made an angry face. "SCAR!? HE….HE WHAT!?"

"You didn't kill me. Scar did."

"I'm gonna murder the bastard!"

"That's my boy. Timon and Pumbaa raised you well. There's proof that gay parents can raise a child well."

"Why didn't you tell me Scar murdered you sooner!?" Simba said angrily.

"Well for starters , you were just a cub, you didn't have the strength to take him on."

Simba looked at the ground. "Huh….oh yeah."

"Plus you seemed really happy with your new life with Timon and Pumbaa….I figured I'd let you know when Scar completely screw things up, which he did. Believe it or not, he wasn't a bad king at first. But the problems slowly increased.

Mufasa then started to disappear.

Simba held up a paw "Hold up." He said.

"What is it now!?" his father said impatiently.

"Sorry father. Just one last question. What's death like?"

"Painful…and a little stupid."

"Stupid?" Simba said puzzled.

"How come Zazu can survive being sat on by a heavy rhino, but I die in a stampede?"

Simba shrugged. "Cartoon logic."

Mufasa disappeared into the night, and Simba ran off to challenge Scar.

**THE END!**


	2. Interview with Simba

**Interview with Simba**

**A little extra I thought I'd write. Hope you enjoy.**

A man named Simon, is in the jungle with Simba.

"Hello I'm Simon Ferdley. And here we have the star of the Lion King. Simba! Thanks for being on this interview, Simba!"

"Hello Simon, don't worry about me eating you, I've told you before I only eat bugs which I've picked up with living with Timon and Pumbaa, right?"

"You have said this, yes."

"So fire away the questions, I have nothing to hide."

"What's being a king like?" Simon asked.

"Well to tell the truth it's actually kinda boring." Simba replied.

"Being an animal king is WWAAAYYYYY different from being a human king, there's no buildings like hospitals to look after. Nobody pays any taxes, we have nothing like pollution or litter or not that many other world problems to look after. It's so boring!"

"I see." Replied Simon.

"Now I'm glad it was Timon and Pumbaa they gave the spin off cartoon show to, A cartoon about my life would be boring!"

"So what do you do all day?" Simon asked.

"Well er….me and the animals come from all around and we practise music."

"What?"

"Yeah turns out kings have been doing this for generations. We get animals to steal musical instruments from nearby villages and cities. Around with bits of paper and pencils and we write down all sorts of songs and go over them with others."

Kiara came in out of nowhere and set down a trumpet.. "Hey Daddy! I got the trumpet you asked me to steal!"

"Thank you Kiara." Simba replied. Kiara ran off.

"Father of the year." Simon thought.

"As I was saying, we write down all sorts of songs and go over them with others. We then rehearse and see how they sound in the stolen instruments. We've written all sorts of stuff with many different animals."

"So that's what you do, all day?" Simon asked.

"Of course how do you think the animals in the movies come up with the songs just out of nowhere?"

"I did wonder." Simon replied. "Anyway thanks for your time, Simba."

"No problem."

THE END.


	3. Simba confronts Scar Alternative

**This takes place towards the end of the first Lion King**

**Simba confronts Scar. Alternative ending.**

Simba stood confronting his uncle Scar. Scar stood near the edge of a cliff.

"You don't deserve to live." Simba growled at Scar.

"Simba…..it was all the hyena's fault. Blame them if anything."

Hearing Scar. The hyenas then growled in anger at him.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie. One birthday you gave me a toaster for a present and said it was good luck to take a bath with it plugged in!"

"You wouldn't kill your uncle would you?"

"No….Scar I'm not like you. A lion I may be. But I'm kind as a person can get. Get outta here and don't come back."

"Thank you Simba. You won't regret this…"

Scar then went to leave. Simba then started speaking again.

"Oh…..and one more thing. If you planned to turn against me towards this point. Let's question your logic shall we?"

"Uh…." Scar made a puzzled face.

"Even if I didn't kill you and you managed to kill me at this point. It's not exactly a happy ending for you is there? There's already no food in the Pride Lands. If you didn't die now, you would die shortly in the future."

Scar thought it over. "Er…wow. WOW! You kinda read my mind. You make a very good point. Alright I'll leave."

Scar then took a few more steps and didn't fight back against Simba. But Simba then reappeared in front of him again.

"You know….. actually I'm too pissed off at you killing my father. Plus I was raised most of my childhood by a meerkat and a warthog. All the animals in the forest where I'm from think I'm a pansy because the only animals I kill are bugs. I'm tired of everybody thinking I'm a sissy. So…..DIE!"

Simba gave Scar a great big shove. And Scar then fell off the cliff where he was murdered by his own hyenas.


	4. Behind the Timon and Pumbaa spin off

**The story behind the Timon and Pumbaa spin off**

**When I was a kid, when the Timon and Pumbaa cartoon show came out, I was actually pissed off at it at first. I was a huge Simba fan and I didn't like there was a Lion King show where they was no Simba! Hence I barely watched it. This went on for a few years then out of surprise I walked in to see an episode of Timon and Pumbaa playing where Timon and Pumbaa were training Simba to fight an escaped lab monster and I was like…..HOLY HELL!? HE IS IN IT ! ! !**

**All was forgiven and I learned to like the show, even though Simba wasn't the main character I was just happy to see him in it.**

**Now that I'm older and wiser, I think I now understand why it was Timon and Pumbaa who got the T.V series. Why you may ask? Read on…**

After the huge success of the Lion King. The director had called the lions playing both cub and adult Simba to his office. They both sat out the director's office, waiting to be seen by the director.

"I'm telling you cub Simba you were great." Adult Simba said to Cub Simba "That shocked face you pulled at seeing the stampede was real professional."

"And you're good at acting too." Replied Cub Simba. "Plus you look exactly just like an older version of me!"

"Ahhh…shucks." Adult Simba blushed.

The director opened his door. "Hello, Simbas. Come on in."

"The Adult and Cub Simbas entered the director's office.

"Boys I'm impressed, the Lion King has gotten positive reviews everywhere and has become one of the best Disney Movies of all time."

"YES! !" cried adult and cub Simba.

"So you wanted to speak to us about a spin off T.V series?" Adult Simba asked

"Simba the King Lion." Said cub Simba. "That's a real fancy name. Does it star the adult or cub version of us? Can it be where I'm growing up with Timon and Pumbaa?"

"No….." frowned adult Simba. "It should be set after the first movie where I'm king."

"Er….boys, I'm sorry to say this but your T.V series has been cancelled."

"What!?" cried adult and cub Simba together.

"Why!?" cried adult Simba. "Is it because we're not funny?"

"What about the scene where I tell Zazu where he's fired and make faces at him behind his back!?" said an angry cub Simba. "Didn't that get some laughs!?"

The director held up his hands "Boys you're both funny and you're great actors. But it's Timon and Pumbaa that are getting the spin off."

"Why Timon and Pumbaa?"

"Well because it's more original." The director replied.

"More original?" said a puzzled adult Simba.

"Sigh…..I'm sorry boys but Kimba The White Lion's lawyers have been on the phone to us. And they say if we give you your own show. It'll be too similar to Kimba's shows and they'll sue.

"Oooohhhhhh…" said adult Simba.

"Right…..Nice point." Replied cub Simba.

"But cheer up, Adult Simba has been scheduled to appear in a few episodes."

"Just a few?" sighed Simba.

"I'm not in them?" asked cub Simba.

"Nope….sorry." replied the director.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm off to my room to cry." Cub Simba left the room.

"But they're still fine on doing Lion King sequels! And you're in the third movie!"

"Now you're talking!" smiled Cub Simba.

"Oh well…" sighed adult Simba. "Sometimes you just have to take what you can get….."

THE END.


	5. Pop quiz

Here's a pop quiz for all you Lion king fans.

Do the animals in the Lion King age like humans or not? If the animals have their animal lifespan, I want you to think this over. Take Timon…he's a meerkat. Meerkats only live about 6-10 years. Isn't it pretty impressive that's he's not only lived before Simba is born, he's also lived to see him grow up and has also lived to see his daughter Kiara age a bit? He never seems to show any signs of old age in the second movie…

Also the Timon and Pumbaa series has also had Timon shown as a kid and a teenager…but you can decide if that T.V series is canon or not…..

If they have human lifespans….I can't help but wonder what Timon and Pumbaa's 18 years with Simba was like. The third Lion King shows a bit of that, but not enough in my opinion!

I'll repeat. Do the animals in the Lion King age like humans or not?


End file.
